


Siluman dan Sang Penakluk

by saptawongso



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, I made this just in a few minutes only, Post-Prahara, Short One Shot, short-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saptawongso/pseuds/saptawongso
Summary: Mandala, who just finished monitoring Patriot, meets Kanigara after the event of Prahara. They talk about something important.





	Siluman dan Sang Penakluk

The event of Prahara has just finished. Patriot members fortunately doesn't get jailed. But they have to pay fines for losses resulting from their actions. Of course, Nani and Dhanus who will pay them all.

After coming back from the police station, they go back to Patriot base. They discuss about something important, regarding whether they should regenerate Patriot members or not. Some of them agree, but some of them don't. However never do they know, someone lurks on them. It's actually Mandala, a half-human from Warrior era.

One hour later, the discussion has finished. The result is great. They finally agree that Patriot should regenerate and it's time for young people to stand out themselves. Kanigara is responsible to find those young people who have potential and skills that are unusual.

Few minutes later, Kanigara walks out of the base. Mandala tries to hide himself and then go to a cafe. But then, Kanigara visits that cafe too. Mandala pretends to buy a coffee. He is way too suspicious since the discussion time, so Kanigara can easily notices him.

Kanigara: "Sepertinya saya tadi melihat anda"  
Mandala: "Anda...mungkin...salah orang"  
Kanigara: "Saya tidak bercanda. Tadi saya melihat orang seperti anda"  
Mandala: "Sumpah, saya tidak ada disana tadi"  
Kanigara: "Sebentar. Mari duduk dulu"

Kanigara asks Mandala to sit together with him. He then asks who is this Mandala.

Kanigara: "Anda jujur saja siapa anda sebenarnya, dan ada perlu apa anda ke markas tadi? Oh iya, perkenalkan. Saya Kanigara"  
Mandala: "Baik. Saya Mandala. Saya sebenarnya adalah seorang pendekar dari masa lalu dan juga merupakan seorang manusia setengah siluman. Tadi saya memantau kalian bertarung. Kalian terlihat cukup kuat rupanya"  
Kanigara: "Lalu?"  
Mandala: "Lalu saya mengikuti kalian ke markas Patriot"  
Kanigara: "Sebentar. Anda tahu Patriot?"  
Mandala: "Saudara Kanigara, Patriot sangat terkenal di kota ini. Tidak mungkin tidak ada yang tahu. Bahkan saya tahu kau adalah Maza"  
Kanigara: "Hmmm baiklah"  
Mandala: "Maaf jika saya ikut campur dengan urusan kalian. Namun saya ingin tahu. Sepertinya kalian terlihat serius sekali tadi. Saya dengar kalian butuh generasi baru dari Patriot"  
Kanigara: "Iya, saya butuh mereka. Sekumpulan orang yang bisa menggantikan para Patriot ini untuk menjaga bumi dari para penjahat yang ingin menguasai bumi. Kalau boleh, saya ingin meminta bantuan anda untuk mencarikan mereka"  
Mandala: "Baik. Apakah kita akan bekerja sama untuk membentuk kelompok Patriot baru ini?"  
Kanigara: "Saya harap begitu"  
Mandala: "Baik. Kalau begitu, anda bisa hubungi saya nanti. Ini kartu nama saya"  
Kanigara: "Nanti akan saya hubungi anda jika nanti saya ada perlu dengan anda. Selamat bertemu di lain hari"  
Mandala: "Semoga semesta melindungimu, saudara Kanigara"

They go back to each other's house. Kanigara actually already feels that Imaji, his nephew, someday will replace him as Maza. As for Mandala, he asks his student, Ganendra, to find those young people with superhuman skills.

* * *

One week later, Kanigara and Mandala finally meet again and have already come up with ideas.

Kanigara: "Jadi bagaimana, saudara?"  
Mandala: "Saya sudah menugaskan murid saya, Ganendra, untuk mencari orang-orang itu. Bagaimana dengan anda?"  
Kanigara: "Saya sudah mempunyai satu nama yang akan menggantikan saya sebagai Maza"  
Mandala: "Wah siapa itu?"  
Kanigara: "Dia adalah keponakan saya, yaitu Imaji. Dia memiliki potensi yang luar biasa dan layak sebagai anggota Patriot muda"  
Mandala: "Oh iya, berbicara tentang Patriot muda, saya ada saran bahwa sebaiknya mereka diberikan nama baru dan jangan gunakan Patriot kembali. Karna nantinya akan menyulitkan orang-orang untuk mengenal mereka"  
Kanigara: "Baik. Anda ada saran mengenai namanya?"  
Mandala: "Jagabumi. Seperti yang anda katakan, mereka akan menggantikan Patriot untuk menjaga bumi. Maka saya namakan Jagabumi"  
Kanigara: "Kedengarannya cukup bagus. Saya setuju dengan nama itu"

On that day, it's official that Kanigara and Mandala are founder of Jagabumi, and they will find those young people who have superhuman skills to join Jagabumi.

**Author's Note:**

> When you get curious about how Mandala knows Kanigara so you just make a fic about them


End file.
